


Breakfast After 10

by Amelie_queen



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Break Up Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_queen/pseuds/Amelie_queen
Summary: Based on "breakfast after 10" by blue october. Dally and sylvia break up, johnny dotes over him.
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Dallas Winston, Sylvia/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 11





	Breakfast After 10

**Author's Note:**

> Most characters are just mentioned idk how to correctly tag things on mobile I was being serious when I asked how do I tag. Could be Dally/Johnny if you squint. Probably OOC?
> 
> Idk this is a mess. I havent read this book since 6th grade. I graduated this year. This was just for fun bc i haven't written in forever. I'm probably gonna do original works after this lmao

Morning sunshine filtered into the room through thin, aged curtains. Dally's face was half-hidden in an equally aged, flat pillow. The fluff was lost with age, and down occasionally poked him through the seams. The Curtis's home wasn't luxury, but it was comfortable.

And boy, he needed comfort right now.

Sylvia- that bitch- dumped him, in front of her friends no less, because she was going to college. Because of college, as if Dally wouldnt have followed her out of Tulsa to whatever city she wanted.

The radio sounded acrossed the house, walls vaguely muffling the rock and country mix that could be heard at all hours. He wasn't exactly in the mood for music right now, but he'd take whatever distraction from his thoughts he could get right now.

Breakfast had been made a while ago, the smell of burnt bread (Soda swore it was still toast) and eggs lingering. Johnny had drug Dally in last night, half-drunk and crying, and that seemed to be all it took for Two-bit to not drag him out of bed today.

The door cracked open, fluorescent light and the scent of coffee momentarily interrupting Dally's train of half-conscious thought, before closing again. He knew it was Johnny. He knew he'd have to leave the bed to get food, no matter how sad or sick he was there was no way Darry would let him eat in here anymore, not after actually seeing a rat in the house last month. There were a lot of things Dally knew at the moment, but he wasnt sure of the time. If breakfast had been made it was surely after 10, but how long after?

Johnny's hands touched his shoulder lightly. " _Dally,_ ", whispered barely audibly, " _c'mon Dal, it's nearly 11. You gotta get up_ ". Dally just looked up at Johnny, between his light hangover, sadness and tiredness, he could barely think at all, let alone think of moving. Instead, he just grabbed Johnny's wrist, pulling him into the bed.

"Boys're gonna eat the rest of the food." Johnny mumbled, wrapping his arms around Dally anyways. Dally pulled him in close. Darry wouldn't let him leave hungry, no matter what threats they made at eachother about the rest of breakfast. Everyone knew Darry Curtis would never let any of his friends go home hungry. 

Dally sighed, the previously near-dark room had lightened considerably with midday sun. "'Actually liked her." he started, shifting next to Johnny. He wasnt sure if Johnny told the guys what had happened, but he was certain Johnny knew. 

"You been off and on with 'er for a while," Johnny started, looking up at Dally, "why'd you keep goin' back?". Dally only sighed again. It was true, he and Sylvia had been on-and-off for nearly a year, and Dally wasnt exactly sure why he took her back when she called. "I dunno kid. Why'd she keep dumpin' me just to call me 'gain in a month or so?". Johnny's hand found Dally's neck, fingers combing through hair. "You gonna go back this time?" He asked. 

Dally didn't know why the question hurt so bad. Maybe it was just the first time someone had asked. Maybe it was his wounded pride. Maybe it was what she said. "No," he finally decided. "I don't wanna. 'M not gonna". Johnny seemed content with that answer, at least. "The state you were in last night, 'm guessin' she got pretty mean?" He asked, propping himself up on one arm.

She'd said some stuff just so it would hurt. Dally remembered _all_ of that. One particular part stood out. She went for a low blow, and dragged Johnny into it. That was when the _real_ fight started

" _What's my_ _problem? My problem? You're the one with all the problems! My problem is that you cant swallow your pride! You never care 'bout anything but that kid you're always draggin' around, Dal!_ "

"Yea. She said I got too much pride, an' I don't care about nothin." Dally said, looking at Johnny. "That just ain't true, ya know? I care 'bout a lotta things, a lotta people." Johnny stayed silent for a moment. "Don't you gotta have some pride?" He asked, his hand moving down to Dally's shoulder. Dally considered the question for a moment. "People like t'say too much can mess with your head, but I gotta have a lotta pride, cause no one else is gonna be proud of me."

Johnny went quiet for a moment, before silently saying "I'm proud a' you." . Dally didn't know how to respond. "I don't think anyones ever said that before, not t'me", he said, pulling Johnny into his arms again.

They laid there for some time, before Johnny asked "what're you gonna say when she calls you again? You know she'll call you 'gain right?" Dally looked at Johnny for a moment, before replying "Gonna tell her she's full of shit, probably hang up on her." He laughed for a moment, before adding "I feel a little more alive 'gain, I'm gonna get some food 'fore I get kicked out of Darry's bed. Le'me up."


End file.
